


【我妻涼xEIJI】练习

by sMokywithoutlighT



Category: kubota masataka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sMokywithoutlighT/pseuds/sMokywithoutlighT





	【我妻涼xEIJI】练习

神父x吸血鬼 

 

在这般缠绵悱恻的雷雨天参加同学的葬礼，真是再应景不过了。  
我妻凉站在白色祭台上，朗声念诵著旧约。台下人虔诚地注视著他，仿佛在仰望新神。  
这人坐在教堂第三排的长椅上，效仿周遭、端方地仰起头颅哀悼，眼底凝著沉重的情绪，却悄悄打了个呵欠。  
“生有时，死有时。”  
神父注视著解开的棺椁，躺在花丛中的少女看起来只是在沉睡。清晨摘取的玫瑰还未死透，每一朵都现出生机勃勃的血色。  
“ 必朽坏的总要变成不朽坏的；必死的总要变成不死的。”  
低沉的年轻男声带有超越年龄的稳健意味，令人安心，甚至可以称之为蛊惑。刚刚提到的那个行为古怪的年轻人，在棺椁被揭开、由死者家属瞻仰最后一眼时，又再次离奇的深吸了一口气，因为天气的原因，看起来更像是因为感到寒冷而打了一个哆嗦，加上那张童稚的、人偶般精緻的脸孔，造就的只是病弱少年的印象，也根本没有人会想到，这个人确确实实是在进餐。  
响了一道雷，破空而出的威力掩盖了室内的恸哭之声。几道惊怖的闪电夹杂著刺骨的寒风衝破了虚掩的大门，雨线连著庭院繁盛的花朵翻滚著直衝神台，顷刻间，教堂的烛火通通熄灭了。  
“ ......死被得胜吞灭...”  
在一片惊慌失措的叫喊声中，我妻神父依然平静地念诵著，只做无事发生般，连声线都未曾抖颤一下。  
“死啊，你的毒钩在哪里？”  
“哈囉哈囉，我在这裡。”

从咀嚼吸吮的齿缝间挤出了一段轻快的发言，十分纤细飘忽的少年音落到近旁，好像不是从声带里发出一般，语气却像是熟稔得很。  
风雨依然呼啸，我妻神父也依然在面不改色的祝祷。即使是在诡谲的黑暗之中，也能猜到身边发生了什麽。  
这不正好么？  
一隻玫瑰花枝掠过，在他的侧脸留下一道血痕。  
“ 死的毒钩就是罪，罪的权势就是律法。”  
随著虔诚的手势在胸前划过，我妻神父默诵著“感谢上帝”，结束了神圣的仪式。他沉默著，低头看了一眼自己的鞋，上面尽是污糟的黑水，来源是一道纤细的脖颈。  
“别弄到我身上，小恶魔。”  
被唤做小恶魔的少年从少女的肩窝处抬起头来，顺滑的乌髮随之轻轻晃动，被激烈的闪电映出粼粼的光泽。  
被遗落的少女身体碾压出玫瑰花汁，垂落在棺椁边沿的右手巧妙地凝成指向地面的手势，仅剩的一口血水顺著肩头、手臂、肘部、手腕，顺著食指顶端黏糊地滴落，砸到躺在地上的少年的眼皮上，迫使他闭上了眼睛。  
“听说神父喜欢和年轻的吸血鬼性交。”少年笑嘻嘻地说著， 伸手搂住了身上人的后颈，轻轻往下压，交换了一个带有血腥味道的吻。  
血里有铁的味道。我妻极为不满地啧了一声，向著空地啐了一口，吐出交换过来的血块。身下人反手掩著嘴笑了起来，肩膀细细地颤抖著，俨然是停不下来的架势，偏过头笑得见牙不见眼。他的半张脸浸泡在满地的血水中，眼角淡薄的浅褶勾出蛾翼般夸张的痕迹，简直就是沐浴血池的恶童。  
我妻扳正他的头，用手指仔细清理著窄小的口腔，指头按过每一处柔嫩的软肉，粘稠的血液被毫不留情地赶去食管，极其敏感的管道入口收得更紧了。少年几乎是反胃般地咳嗽起来，死死抓著对方施暴的手臂，唾液和残留的血液自嘴角流出，不少还沾到了我妻的手上。  
“差不多了。”我妻一边说著，一边抽出手指。神父的声线突然变得炽热起来，每一个字的尾音都因为情绪激动而颤抖，骤然的变化使得少年有些无从，只是微阖著双眼急促地回著气，然后看著这个比自己高大许多的男人站起来 ，宽厚的身体遮住了教堂的透明玻璃穹顶透过的唯一的闪烁光亮。

-您摸摸，我是不是还没发育好呢？


End file.
